Chuggaaconroy
Emiliano Rodolfo "Emile" Rosales-Birou, better known on YouTube as Chuggaaconroy, is a popular Let's Player. He is known for his bad puns, high optimism, frequent hilarious freak-outs (ex. Shiny Koffing in Pokémon Crystal) , and epic fails in his videos. History Chuggaaconroy began his first Let's Play Earthbound in March 2008. He has since completed 30 games in approximately one game every three months with the exception of Xenoblade Chronicles which ran for about 8 months. Personality Chuggaaconroy is well known for his sense of humour and puns. He is quite a lighthearted guy, but he is also known for his extensive knowledge of game mechanics and lore. Quotes See Chuggaaconroy/Quotes Solo Let's Plays #''Earthbound'' (SNES/Wii U) Playlist #''Mother'' (Famicom/Wii U/Played on emulator) Playlist #''Paper Mario'' (N64/Wii Virtual Console) Playlist #''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars'' (SNES/Wii Virtual Console) Playlist #''Mother 3'' (GBA/Played fan translation) Playlist #''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door'' (GCN) Playlist #''Pokémon FireRed'' (GBA) Playlist #''Super Mario Sunshine'' (GCN) Playlist #''The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker'' (GCN/Wii U) Playlist #''Pokémon Crystal'' (GBC) Playlist #''Super Luigi Galaxy'' (Wii) Playlist #''Pikmin'' (GCN/Wii) Playlist #''Ōkami'' (Wii/PS2) Playlist #''Luigi's Mansion'' (GCN) Playlist #''Pikmin 2'' (GCN/Wii) Playlist #''The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask'' (N64/GCN/Wii/3DS) Playlist #''Pokémon Emerald'' (GBA/Played through a GameBoy player) Playlist #''Super Paper Mario'' (Wii) Playlist #''Ōkamiden'' (DS) Playlist #''Kirby's Epic Yarn'' (Wii) Playlist #''Pokémon Colosseum'' (GCN) Playlist #''The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening DX'' (GBC/3DS eShop) Playlist #''Super Mario 64 DS (DS) Playlist #Kid Icarus Uprising'' (3DS) Playlist #''Sonic Colors'' (Wii/DS) Playlist #''Animal Crossing: New Leaf'' (3DS) Playlist #''Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness'' (GCN) Playlist #''Xenoblade Chronicles'' (Wii/New 3DS) Playlist #''Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga'' (GBA/Wii U) Playlist #''Pikmin 3'' (Wii U) Playlist #''Pokémon Platinum (DS) Playlist (Ongoing) Gallery ''See Chuggaaconroy/Gallery 194px-EmileatTSG.jpg Default.jpg Chuggaa_platinum_v1.png Trivia *Emile has an article on the StephenVlog ''Wiki here. *Chuggaaconroy has pulled two April Fool's pranks on his fans: The first was an intentionally bad LP of ''Mega Man 2, made as a parody of all the poor-quality Mega Man 2 ''LPs on YouTube. In 2011, he said ''Pikmin 2 was his 14th Let's Play, but Let's Play 14 turned out to be Luigi's Mansion. However, Pikmin 2 was done as Let's Play 15. *He once uploaded videos of Pokémon Platinum, filmed with a camcorder, showing himself battling his rival, Team Galactic, Gym Leaders, the Elite Four, and Frontier Brains as well as capturing legendary Pokémon. These have since been removed because he has stated that they were a "couple of tutorial videos". *When Chugga was younger, his mothers' nickname for him was Mimikins. *After not speaking for the first 2 years of his life, the first thing Chuggaaconroy said was the entire Alphabet. *Chuggaaconroy has 2 cats, named Teddy from Mother 1, and Kirby, from the series of the same name. He also had a cat named after Jak from Jak and Daxter. *He got approved for a house because his name came up before Chuck Norris on Google at the time. *Chuggaaconroy is tone deaf, as he's stated in many LPs. *He has a huge collection of video game plushies and action figures and MLP figures. *He never visits the Game Grumps Channel according to his Twitter. *Chuggaaconroy's dad thought video games were from the Devil, but drugs were okay. *Emile has only seen snow twice in his life. *As a child, Chugga enjoyed going to clock stores, as all the ticking and tocking fascinated him. *He has been on the GameStation Podcast twice. *He believes the Gamecube is an underrated system. *He does not believe in pirating or emulating video games unless it is the only way to play them. He expressed this in his Mother 1 and Mother 3 Let's Plays. *He is incredibly generous, as he was invited to Stephen Georg's house for the Fourth of July, and he gave him and his wife, Mal, a special edition Zombie U Wii U with a Wii U Pro Controller, Zombie U, New Super Mario Bros. U, Kid Icarus Uprising, a 500 GB hard drive, an SD card, two Wii remote plus controllers (Wii U version), two nunchucks, and 4 Nintendo eShop gift cards. He also gave Stephen a Xbox One for Christmas 2014, because Stephen had said to him he wanted to LP games on it. *He also gave away 24 copies of Xenoblade Chronicles to his friends for Christmas in 2013. And he gave away 30 copies of the game for his viewers for a contest in his Xenoblades LP including four factory sealed ones. *The most requested LP's from his fans are: Epic Mickey, Zelda: Skyward Sword, any Pokémon game and Super Mario Galaxy 2. He has said he tries not to do new games and won't be doing Pokémon X and Pokémon Y for a few years. *Chugga has had a history with getting sick when an LP has been going smoothly, most recently with Kid Icarus Uprising, Sonic Colors, Animal Crossing: New Leaf, ''and his hiatus with ''Xenoblade Chronicles. *MasaeAnela is known to be the "girl version" of Chuggaaconroy. *Emile's favorite game series of all time is Pokémon because it got him into RPGs, which is his favorite genre today. *His favorite video game of all time is Xenoblade Chronicles. *His favorite drink is Dr. Pepper. So much that he claimed in Earthbound that his doctor had warned him about getting diabetes from the drink. * He is 6'2" and 147 lbs. * One of his favorite character designs is Miqol from Xenoblade Chronicles. * He once mentioned his school was so ghetto, they once took a field trip to a Walmart. * Chuggaaconroy has a bit of a reputation for not doing bonus episodes for his LP's. Sometimes he eventually comes back and does them (example: Pikmin 2) and sometimes he never goes back to the LP. (example: Sonic Colours) * He once thought the word vernacular was a name for a sexual organ. * He likes his food abnormally spicy. *He has stated in his fifth episode of Pokemon Platinum that when he worked at a Cinema as a teenager, he played Pokemon on his break, and his boss told him that he had no life after he saw that Emile clocked over 100 hours of play. *Sometime during the first half of December 2015, his channel hit 1 million subscribers. A plaque from YouTube arrived on Christmas Eve. *He had a friend named Voltaire who left him because his parents said he was a bad person. He named his Jolteon in Pokemon XD: Gale of Darkness after him.Category:Chuggaaconroy Category:Real Life People Category:Let's Players Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Runaway Guys Category:Pokémon Trainers Category:Pokémon Champions Category:Top 5 Most Epic Voices Category:American